Obesity and diabetes have undergone explosive growth within almost every nation in the world. The medical profession, health maintenance organizations, and insurance companies have realized that this epidemic must be brought under control. Many corporations have implemented programs in to inspire employees to lose or control weight. Commonly, individuals struggle to find a diet or exercise plan that fit their needs and results in effective weight loss. Diet, physical activity, and exercise may each contribute to body weight management, but specifics and personalization are lacking regarding what is required to achieve and maintain an individual's ideal weight. Previous research has suggested that personalization and feedback may be useful aspects of web-based weight management programs and simple weekly feedback based on daily weight measurements may be effective at preventing weight gain for some individuals. While promising, these previous efforts made either limited or no use of personalization and feedback but rather used tools such as progress charts and journals which may be difficult for many individuals to maintain and use consistently. Thus, there remains a need for an easy to use personalized weight loss program.